The present invention is directed to an amplifier for connection to a telephone set and to a telephone handset associated therewith. In particular, the invention is directed to an amplifier which is directly connectable to a modular plug receptacle in the telephone set and to a modular plug associated with the telephone handset cord. The amplifier is mountable on the telephone set.
Amplifiers which are mountable on a telephone set are well-known. Such amplifiers include the TA-20 receiver amplifier manufactured by Tone Commander Systems, Inc. of Redmond, Wash. and the S-11 amplifier manufactured by Melco of Bellevue, Wash.
Heretofore, telephone amplifiers mountable on the telephone set were not compatible with the modular plug assemblies utilized in state of the art telephones. In addition, the installation of such amplifiers required the alteration of standard telephone line cord and/or the color coding of the receiver input signal lines. Installation of the telephone amplifier was relatively slow and cumbersome. The receiver input signal lines had to be properly color coded, and installation proceeded step by step accordingly to relatively complicated wiring schematics. Special care had to be taken to avoid reversing the polarity of the input signal lines.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is directly connectable to state of the art telephones having modular plug assemblies.
A further advantage of the invention is that it can be quickly and conveniently installed without color coding the receiver input signal lines and without reference to any wiring schematics.
A still further advantage of the invention is that it is operable without regard to the polarity of the input lines.
Further advantages of the invention appear hereinafter.